Piano Practice
by Summer Tea
Summary: Logan took a step in towards Kurt. "How do you know that Blaine is really what you want if you have nothing to compare him to?" Kurt licked his lips nervously. Maybe his head was foggy, but maybe Logan had a point.  Based on the fic Dalton by CP Coulter.


**Author's Note:** The OC Logan is not my OC. And while Kurt and Blaine are in fact canon characters of Glee, this fic takes place in the continuity of a different fic called "Dalton", written by CP Coulter. It is, in a word, fantastic. Here's a link to it for those curious: www. fanfiction .net/s/6515261/1/Dalton You should all definitely read it. It's not really necessary for following this fic, but again, if you like good fic, just read it.

Once again, I am _not_ CP Coulter. Just a fangirl.

* * *

Logan was walking past the music room when something caught his attention and he stopped. It wasn't often he heard someone playing the piano. He peeked through the crack and was surprised to see Kurt sitting on the bench. His school blazer was off and draped carefully over the back of an arm chair. His tie was loosened around his neck, and he had his eyes half closed as he played. His body swayed gently back and forth to the music.

Smiling to himself, Logan pushed open the door and headed inside. "I didn't know you played," he called out.

Kurt stopped playing and looked up. "Oh, I didn't think anyone was around." He jammed his hands between his knees and looked away from Logan, guilty.

"Oh don't stop on my account." Logan grinned and slowly walked up to the piano. "You're not half bad."

A flush crept up Kurt's neck. "Thanks. I'm not nearly as good as you are, though." He ghosted his fingers over the keys.

Logan shed his jacket and tossed it on the shell of the grand piano. "I think you're not giving yourself enough credit. You haven't had my years of intense training and devotion."

The younger boy groaned and rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Then I guess I'll never be as good as you."

"Now, I never said that." Logan rested his elbows on the piano. "How long have you been playing?"

"Only since I was about nine or so." He tapped out a couple bars of Mary Had a Little Lamb. His smile faded. "I talked my dad into having someone give me lessons after my mother passed away. It took my mind off things."

Logan stopped grinning. "Oh, Kurt. I didn't know she passed away. I'm sorry."

The other boy shrugged it off. "I didn't tell you. How were you supposed to know?"

"That's not why I'm sorry."

Kurt kept his head down. "I didn't really have a strict practice schedule," he continued, sidestepping the issue. "I don't really expect to be very good. But I have something to go on when I practice, so..." He rushed through a few measures then plopped his hands onto his lap. "Anyway. What are you doing?"

"I was just passing by when I heard you. Not too many people hang out and play the piano. You and I are probably the only two." He pushed himself off the piano and walked up to the bench. "If you ever want to practice, I'm more than happy to play the piano accompaniment."

Kurt looked up at Logan. "There's something different about you."

Logan knit his eyebrows. "Is there?"

"Well for one, we've been talking for more than thirty seconds and you haven't once made a come on, so there's that."

"And I haven't broken anything. It's madness, isn't it." He jammed his hands into his pants pockets. "I told you. I'm working on it. Without meds. I'm making some headway, I think."

"You're looking much better," Kurt assured him.

"I wish I could say that for a few of my stress release pillows." Logan laughed at the expression on Kurt's face. "What? It's better for my knuckles. And I need to release all this pent up... emotion somehow."

Kurt looked back down, squirming under Logan's gaze. "Well, I for one am glad that you're trying to work on yourself."

"Well, I have someone to work on myself for."

The brunett sighed. "You should be bettering yourself for... yourself."

"Well, since we're both here, why don't we play a little song together," Logan said, changing the subject.

Kurt looked surprised. "You want me to play the piano while you sing?"

Logan laughed again. "No, we'll both just play." He waved his hands at Kurt, who looked at him, skeptical.

"Are you sure we'll both fit?"

"Since I know_ you _know that you're not that large, I can only assume that was a shot at me. But I'm willing to overlook it. Now, scoot over."

Kurt shuffled over, and Logan squeezed in next to him. The sides of their bodies were pressed against each other. Kurt's heart raced at the contact, but he did he best not to let Logan notice.

Oblivious or not, Logan didn't say anything. "Okay, now you play this."

"One second." Kurt unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled up the sleeves.

Logan arched an eyebrow appreciatively. "Are you planning to do some hardcore jamming?"

Kurt burst into laughter. "Wow, mark that down as the phrase I was least expecting to come out of your mouth."

Logan laughed with him. "Yeah, yeah. Pay attention, now."

He straightened up and held his hands over the keyboard. "So you will play this:" He played short series of notes exaggerating the movements so Kurt could follow along. Staring at Logan's fingers, Kurt imitated him. "No, no A flat. There you go. Exactly, now a little faster, like this. Very good. So, while you play _that_, I will play _this_."

Logan played a different series of notes, far more complex than Kurt's. Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Okay then. And after that?"

"So we repeat that three times. And then I play this." Again Logan a quick measure of notes, ending with a flourish. "And you finish out with..." He played something equally complex.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Okay, so my part goes like this." He played his simple melody, paused for a measure, and then finished with what Logan just played. "Right?"

"Okay, you're almost there. You're not catching the last note. Like this." Logan replayed the series of notes slowly. "Got it?" He played it again at the normal tempo.

Kurt tried again, but once again hit a sour note at the end. He grunted in frustration. Logan chuckled. "Here, like this." Logan grabbed Kurt's hand in both of his, spreading Kurt's fingers.

Kurt gasped at the feeling of Logan's hands on his, then clamped his mouth shut. He held his breath and body still, hoping Logan wouldn't notice.

No such luck. Logan paused, dragging his fingers gently across the back of Kurt's hand. Kurt did his best to not move a muscle, and stared intently at the keyboard. Logan brushed his fingers farther up Kurt's forearm.

Kurt's eyes closed at the sensation. He let out a shallow, quivering sigh.

"Kurt?" Logan's voice was soft.

He didn't answer. He stayed still, trying to become stone and thus unfazed by the other boy's touch.

"Kurt." He was firmer this time.

Kurt opened his eyes and turned his head.

Logan was just inches from his face, green eyes boring into him. He closed the gap, bringing his lips in until they almost brushed against Kurt's. After a few short breaths, Kurt found himself lifting his head and kissing him.

For a moment, Kurt thought that the peck would suffice. But Logan reached up and cupped Kurt's cheek in his hand. He moved his lips against Kurt's, pressing against them harder. His thumb grazed the corner of Kurt's mouth. A small moaned escaped from Kurt.

Logan let his mouth fall open and gently sucked on Kurt's lower lip. Kurt jumped up, breaking the kiss and slamming the top of his legs into the piano. He sat back down hard, hissing in pain.

"Are you okay?" Logan reached out, but Kurt ignored him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He lifted his legs and spun around on the bench and launched off of it. "I just remembered that I'm late for something. Baking, or shopping, or something that isn't in here."

He grabbed his jacket and bag and tried bolting for the door. But Logan was already standing. He caught Kurt's arm as he passed and pulled him back. Kurt back pedaled until he was against the piano.

"Kurt, no. Let's talk about this."

The younger boy clutched his things to his chest. "No. I don't want to talk about it. I want to leave."

"You can't!" He felt Logan tighten his grip on his upper arm for an instant before loosening again. "You can't just not talk about it. You can't expect me to get better about controlling my emotions if you expect me to bottle them up."

Kurt looked up at him. "There's not much to talk about. You kissed me."

But Logan shook his head. "Oh no. You're not pinning this all on me. You played a part in this too. I wasn't moaning into my own mouth."

"Y-you... you came in like... ninety percent of the way." Kurt stammered, looking away.

Logan leaned in closer. He let go of Kurt and instead put his arms on the piano on either side of him, trapping him. "Kurt," he breathed, "even if I went in ninety-nine percent of the way, you still closed that one percent of the gap."

This time Kurt shook his head. "I didn't mean to."

Growling in the back of his throat, Logan dug his fingers into the piano. "Will you please stop pretending that their isn't at _least_ a slight attraction between us? Because frankly, you're lying to yourself."

"But Blaine..."

Logan took a step in towards Kurt, their bodies just inches from being flush against each other. "How do you know that Blaine is really what you want if you have nothing to compare him to?"

Kurt licked his lips nervously. Maybe his head was foggy, but maybe Logan had a point. "And I guess you think maybe he should be held in comparison to you?"

Instead of answering, Logan brought his face right up to Kurt's but didn't kiss him. He looked him in the eyes, asking without words. Wide-eyed blues stared back. He chanced it again and kissed Kurt.

Logan wasted no time. He grabbed Kurt's hips in his hands and pinned him against the piano, kissing him hard enough to bruise his lips.

But Kurt didn't resist. In fact, he found himself kissing Logan back, opening his mouth and allowing Logan's tongue dart in. He let his jacket and bag fall to the floor and tangled his fingers in the front of Logan's shirt. He gently nipped Logan's lower lip and pulled him in closer. Logan obliged, pressing his entire body against Kurt's.

Logan moved away from Kurt's mouth and kissed a line down his jaw, letting him take in a shuddering breath. His tongue grazed Kurt's earlobe and Kurt gasped, bucking his hips into Logan's. Kurt grabbed a fistful of Logan's hair and brought their mouths together again with a whimper.

Nudging open Kurt's legs open with his knee, Logan lifted the smaller boy onto the piano, crawling up and over him. Pressing their mouths into more feverish kisses, Logan reached down and gripped Kurt's thigh, rolling their hips together.

Kurt looped a leg around Logan's back and pulled him down, silently begging for more contact. Logan ground into him, dragging the heel of his hand up Kurt's stomach and chest, pull the shirt out of his pants and exposing a thin line of pale skin. Kurt sighed and arched his back, letting Logan kiss a trail down his neck, to what little chest was exposed.

So this is what he'd been missing. Kurt let his head fall to the side, inviting Logan to once again lick the shell of his ear, making him shiver in pleasure. Kurt pulled Logan's shirt of out his pants and dragged his nails down his bare back. The older boy hissed and bit into Kurt's neck.

Kurt had both legs wrapped around Logan's waist and was writhing mercilessly against him. Logan's elbows were on either side of Kurt's shoulder, holding him up. He pressed their foreheads together, feeling Kurt breath on his lips as he slowly rolled their hips together.

Running his fingers through Logan's hair, Kurt dimly wondered why all kissing wasn't like this. Logan lifted his body slightly and slid a hand down between them. _I wonder if doing this with Blaine would be as intense..._

Blaine's face flooded Kurt's mind. His chest tightened and he couldn't breathe. Gasping like the wind was knocked out him, Kurt pushed Logan off of him.

Immediately Logan sat up. "What is it, what's wrong? I went too far, didn't I?"

Kurt slid down so he was sitting with his legs of the side of the piano. "Oh my god. Oh my _god_." His head was swimming.

Logan scooted down beside him. "Kurt. I didn't mean to freak you out like that." He rubbed Kurt's knee. Kurt jerked away from him and slid off the piano.

"I'm sorry. I've got to go. I have to get out here. I can't... I can't breathe." He felt panic rising in his chest. Oh god, what had he done? He scooped up his jacket and hurriedly put it on. "I'm sorry."

He slung his bag over his shoulder and turned, but Logan snagged the sleeve of his shirt, stopping him. "Kurt, please, why won't you talk to me?"

Kurt looked up at him, still breathing heavy. He chewed his lip nervously.

"Kurt?"

They both looked up and saw Blaine looking in through the doorway. "Logan? What're you guys doing?"

Kurt tried to answer, but his jaw just moved up and down uselessly. "Kurt saw me in here messing around on the piano and he stopped in to chat," Logan supplied. "Is that a problem?"

"Of course not. I don't tell Kurt what he can and can't do. He's his own person."

"He's also in the room, Blaine. It's very rude to talk about someone like they aren't there. But, I think we're done here, if you want to whisk him off to safety."

Glowering at Logan, Blaine turned to Kurt. "I was just looking for you. I was wondering if you wanted to get something for dinner with me."

The blush in Kurt's face deepened. "I can't. I have things that I need to do. Like studying. And things. I'll call you later." He gave Blaine's hand a squeeze and all but ran out the door.

Blaine stood in the middle of the room in silence and watched Logan jump off the piano. "What did you say to him?"

Logan didn't even bother to suppress his smirk. "Oh, I didn't _say_ anything. And honestly, it's not your business what we talk about when you're not around." He grabbed his blazer by the neck and tossed it over his shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I was on my way somewhere."

He tried to walk by Blaine, but the shorter boy stepped in front of him. "I think you should back off, Logan. You're only setting yourself up for rejection."

He couldn't help it; his smile widened into a grin. "You know, it's not really fair to the Hare if he doesn't even realize he's racing the Tortoise." Logan brushed past Blaine and walked out of the music room, humming softly to himself.


End file.
